The invention relates generally to floor treatment machines and, more particularly, to attachments for floor treatment machines.
Floor treatment machines are commonly used for polishing, grinding, sanding or otherwise treating surfaces such as concrete or wood floors. Typically, such floor treatment machines have a handle and a housing that contains a motor for rotating a floor treatment head. Such machines also typically include transport wheels disposed between housing and the handle. The wheels serve as a fulcrum, allowing the user to raise the housing for transport by pressing down on the handle. The wheels are offset and elevated relative to the treatment head so that they do not contact the floor. This enables the user to move the machine in any desired direction while in use, which can be particularly beneficial in various applications, such as sanding, grinding and polishing floors.
In use, the head of the machine rotates on the floor surface that is being treated, and the user guides machine about floor with the handle. The head of the machine rotates at a high rate, imparting substantial torque. Accordingly, the user must maintain active control of the machine throughout its operation. This can be particularly challenging for novice users and, if not careful, even experienced users can lose control of the machine. Any loss of control creates a serious risk of injury.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there remains a need for a system that addresses these risks. The present invention fulfills this and other needs.